Starfire's Little Adventure
by NekoKaidaDragon
Summary: Slade has some ideas in mind... For Starfire. He wants her powers and takes them when she is alone. Now she is in a different form and must learn how to use it. But now something is sparking between Starfire and Robin, something that didn't happen before. Disclamer: Trouble In Tokyo hasn't happened yet. Warning: Rating may change to M in future and watch for the Titans mouths...
1. Chapter 1

Starfire walked through the halls of the Titan's Tower, searching for a certain room. She stopped at a door at the end of a hallway. It labeled 'Robin' across it. The Tameranean giggled as she knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing a man about 1 inch taller than her wearing a baggy shirt and sweatpants. She starred at him as he stared at her curvy body before looking back up at her, making her blush.

"Robin, I was wondering if you would like to join me in the mall of shopping? Everyone is busy…" Starfire said to her love-interest.

"Sorry Star, I'm busy as well, but I'll make it up to you later ok?" And with that, Robin closed the door, leaving a sad and dumfounded girl.

"I believe I have to go on this trip on my own…" The Tameranean announced her leave before heading out the door, and began flouting to the Jump City's center mall. Thou what she did not know, was that going alone was the start of a completely new adventure.

Starfire's POV:

I walked down the streets with 3 bags from my days of the shopping. I had gotten items for Cyborg and Beast Boy and Raven and… Robin. I wonder what he was doing. He seemed most tired and looked not so 'sharp' as they say. I shrugged and began to walk down an alley way, trying to make my way to an area where I can fly. I readied in battled mode when I heard moving noises behind me. I looked arounf to see only a mouse was wiggling around. I giggled as I watched it move. That is until a dark shadow came from behind me. I jumped up and turned quickly, only to see _him_.

"What do you want Slade?" I asked him bitterly. I was surprised at my tone, but I shrugged it off. I heard him chuckle making me cringe.

"I want your powers, _Star_." He replied in a playful tone that made me sick to my stomach. I jumped back as he swung a fist at me, and in return I shot one of my starbolts at him, which he as well dodged. I reached for my T-communicator and flipped it on.

"Robin!" I yelled into it as I dodged another attack.

"Starfire, what's wrong?!" I heard him reply. I yelped in pain as an explosion appeared at my back.

"It's Slade! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY POWERS! HELP ME!" I yelled in pain as he kicked the communicator out of my hand and sent me into a wall. My head was pounding, making me groan as I moved my head to stare at him.

"You are not as strong as you used to be, Star. Has the Titans softened your fighting skills instead of increasing them?' He chuckled as he began to walk close to me with a strange devise. I tried to move but I found myself paralyzed. This made him chuckle again evilly. I closed my eyes and waited for the Titans… But they didn't come. And before I knew it, the world went black.

* * *

Robin's POV:

"It's Slade! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY POWERS! HELP ME!" After that it was dead silent. I gripped the communicator in my hand and ran with the others to the T-Car and my R-Bike. I placed on the helmet and speed off, not waiting for the others. I was so stupid on letting her go on her own. I could have spent a little time with her and had this not happen. I groaned and increased my speed, until suddenly an explosion sent me flying into a wall. I groaned as a sharp pain was at my side. I looked up to see one of Slade's slaves at the roof top of a small building. Cyborg and the other approached in the T-Car and shot a beam at him.

"We'll handle this guy; you go after Starfire and Slade!" Cyborg called sending another beam at the slave. I nodded and got on my bike again heading toward the direction of Starfire's communicator. Not long later I turned a corner and froze.

Starfire's neck was in the hand of Slade, who held a green filled tube in the other hand. I stared in anger at the man who let _my_ girl dangle in his hands over an edge of a 7 story building.

"You know Robin, she still is very pretty, even as a human," Slade said almost hungrily.

Human? I stared at him in wonder but snapped out of it when he let go of Starfire neck, causing her to start falling down. I cursed and ran and prepared to jump when a dark shadow appeared below her. I turned my head and saw the rest of the Titans coming over. Raven gently placed Starfire on the ground, and I ran to her. I came to her sided and my eyes went wide-eyed. Her eyebrows were normal other than her ovals, and her bangs were longer and parted to one side. Her skin was pale and her lips were slightly pinker than before. I shook my head and lifted her in my arms. I placed her in the car, and walked to my bike, getting her home. I didn't give a damn where Slade was at the moment, I just wanted to find out what's up with Starfire.

* * *

Author's Note: I've started a new series guys! I know for some of you who used to read my other stuff are dissapointed that they are gone. But that is only because they got deleted some how, and I'm actually editing them, meaning they won't be so... Sexual. lol Anyway, I will be getting interesting with this story and I'm working on the second chapter already. Meaning it may be ready sooner than I thought. Thx, Bu-Bye :3 ~Aly


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire's POV:

My body ached as I tried to shift from an uncomfortable position. I knew I was on a bed, despite my eyes being closed. I mumbled words in my Tameranean language as I hissed in pain from my side. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal the Titans Emergency Room. I sighed in relief and looked at the door when it opened. Beast Boy walked into the room and looked at me with wide-eyes. I cocked my head to the side. _Was there something wrong? _I thought. Beast Boy ran out of the room, making me blink in confusion. I looked down and noticed that I was in a medical robe with medical tape wrapped around different areas of my body. I looked up again as the door opened, showing not just Beast Boy but the rest of my friends. Robin looked at me and walked over to me.

"Are you okay, Star?" He asked.

"My head and side aches, but I think I shall be fi-" Wait a moment. I placed my hands at my throat with wide eyes. _My voice is different?!_ I thought. Then I remembered the last thing Slade said: "Time to live a life as human." My eyes widened more and I jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom down the hallway. I looked at myself in the mirror, and gasped.

My skin was pale, showing more color toward my lips. My eyes were an amber color and normal instead of my green eyes. My eyebrows were now full and perfectly angled. Not to mention that my bangs were not short, they were long and to the right side of my face. I brought my hands to my face, feeling if it was real. I turned to footsteps behind me, my eyes wide. I stared at Robin in confusion.

"I am… human," I said.

"I know, but you don't look too bad, here," I looked at the clothes in his hands that he was handing me. I took them and looked up at him. He pinched my check, making me blush. "Come to the main room after ok?" I nodded and watched as the door closed behind him. I turned back around and sighed, and began to change.

Normal POV:

The 4 Titans we're waiting for their friend in impatience. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch in boredom, Raven was sitting on the counter with her nose in a book, and Robin was pasting across the door.

"Man, can she show up already?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. And on cue, the new human came through the door. Everyone snapped their heads toward her.

"Woooah!" Cyborg exclaimed. Standing at the door was Starfire in grey sweatpants with the top rolled up a little to fit her, a medium sized yellow shirt that hanged over her right shoulder only slightly revealing her black bra, and she wore black short socks to walk around the tower in. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs still down. Robin stared at her in awe along with Beast Boy and Cyborg, making Raven smirk.

"Friends, shall we stop staring and start talking?" Starfire said with a giggle and smirk. Robin shook his head and began to focus.

"Knowing how your powers were stolen by Slade, we have decided to have you take a break from the team until we get them back," Robin said in a serious tone. Starfire looked at him with a sad smile and nodded understandingly. Then she grinned.

"Because I am human I have decided to change my name for the time being. You shall call me Kori for now on!" She smiled a bright smile toward the group who looked at her in confusion.

"May I ask, why Kori?" Raven asked.

"Oh, on my planet my name is Koriand'r so I'm just gonna use Kori cause it's a common nickname here,"

"Oh that makes se- WAIT! Were you just talking like a normal teenager?!"

"I thought that I would at least try to get used to it since it would be weird for a human to sound like an alien girl who tries too hard to speak English," Starfire grinned at the group's dropping jaws. She giggled as she heard her stomach growl, making her walk into the kitchen. I stopped at the fridge and opened it, then closing it again, turning to the Titans.

"We have no food, guys," She said perfectly. Robin looked at her in confusion and amusement. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Then I'll go with you to go get food," Robin said with a playful tone. Starfire quickly got a list of things they needed and got the keys for the T-Car. Starfire stopped half way from getting inside the car and blink.

"What is it, Kori?" Robin asked with a grin. Starfire grinned back and giggled.

"I have normal shoes cause of my bags exploding," She stated with a slight cringe of the memory. Robin saw this and pulled her into the car and hugged her.

"I promise that you will never go through that again, Star." He said while pulling back. Starfire nodded with a smile, earning one in return and before she knew it, they were off.

~2 hours later~

Starfire's POV:

We walked back into the tower with at least 8 grocery bags; each of us caring 4. We sat them on the counters and began to store food in the kitchen, and at the time also cleaning it as well. Eventually I took off my new black vans that I had gotten on the way to the grocery store. It took us about 25 minutes to clean and 5 minutes to store. Cyborg and the other two ordered pizza, leaving none left, so we started to make ramen. After we ate we called the quits and began heading toward our rooms. We talked for the entire way to my room. Before I entered my room, I felt Robin grab my arms and pulled me back.

"Again, I am so sorry this had happened to you, Star. This is my entire fault. If I had just been so non-up -tight about work, I would have gone with you and this wouldn't have happened…" Robin said into my neck.

"It is not your fault Robin, I should have been more careful about what I was doing," I said as I turned to him. I looked at him with a sad smile, but my eyes had widened when he moved his face into mine and kissed me full on the lips. Before I could respond he pulled back.

"I've been wanted to do that for a while now," He said as he ruffled my bangs. He turned and walked away, leaving me there staring in shock. I stepped into my room and lied on my bed. I grinned and snuggled into my pillows, and at the same time I sniffed the shirt. My eyes widened again.

It smelled like Robin…


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire/Kori's POV:

I shifted in my bed as I had awoken. My eyes burned only slightly from the sunlight that had found their way through the curtain. I sighed and stretched my arms and legs, loving the feeling immediately. I got out of the bed sheets and began making them neat again. I looked down and realized that I needed to get new clothes since, one, I'm no longer and Tameranean, and two, I needed to look like a real human being. I sighed and put on my vans and walked out the door, grabbing my wallet and communicator. I walked down the hall toward the main room and stopped in realization.

'_What do I do?! Robin kissed me last night! I'll just act normal and maybe… flirt.' _I grinned at the idea of flirting with Robin. I shrugged and walked in, immediately hearing arguing in my ears. I groaned and tried to get everyone's attention. Nothing worked. I sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing down where I was going and telling them I had my communicator with me. I placed the paper on the counter and left. I giggled as I walked out of the tower and made my way to the city. I silently thank Cyborg and Raven put a bridge in last night for me. In about 15 minutes, I walked into the mall.

~30 minutes later~

I was staring at some jeans when my communicator buzzed. I blink and reached for my communicator and opened it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY STAR?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ALONE?! YOU NEEDED TO ASK ME SO THAT I COULD COME WITH YOU!" Robin yelled in fiery. I looked at him through the communicator with an 'are you kidding me?' look and giggled.

"I did tell you, but you were simply too busy arguing with the other Titans. So technically you can't blame me for wanting to get here before it started to get busy." I replied to him with a grin.

"…,"

"Cat got your tough Robin?"

"Which store are you in?"

"Old Navy,"

"Be ready," And with that the call ended. I grinned and continued to admire a pairs of light blue, gray, and red skinny jeans. I grabbed them and made my way toward the shorts section. I found my size and grabbed a pairs of shorts, some had designs and some didn't. I also grabbed pair of socks on my way to the check out. After the purchase, I walked out the store. I was immediately pulled by someone. I whipped my head to him. Robin stared at me in the eyes for a long time before letting go of my arm.

"What brings you here Robin, you need more hair gel?" I grinned at him, making him grin back.

"As a matter fact, I actually do need some, so let's go to Macy's shall we?" Robin dragged me into the Macy's store and told me to go get a couple of shoes here. So I obeyed and made my way to the shoe section. I took a while before I knew what size I was, which was a size 8. I grabbed a pair of white vans, red converse, black heels with a red bow on each strap, and a pair of red vans. I also stopped to grab a pair of rainbow shoe laces. I giggled and came up to Robin with a large bag with the others I had from the other stores. I may be human, but most of my strength was still there.

"I need to make one more stop, Robin," I said to him with my now famous grin. I was gonna have to much fun with this.

"Where?" He asked me in confusion and a small piece of fear was in his reaction, making me grin a little while. I was having a hard time not the laugh really, so it caused me to grin.

"Victoria's Secret," I said and laughed at the terror in Robin's face. I sat him down on a bench with my stuff and ran into the store. I looked around in amusement, and came across some lacy boy-short panties. I grinned and got some in different colors. I then made my way to some matching lacy bras and got some in the same color. I giggled and made my payment. I walked out with a medium size bag, since I decided to get myself a fairly large bottle of Strawberry Perfume to go along with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner AND body wash… I even had lotion with a light smell of strawberry. I like strawberry ok?!

I made my way to Robin and picked up the heavy bags and began heading out the door. Robin followed not too far behind. I turned and looked at him.

"W-what?"

"Where is the car?" I asked.

"Oh right, sorry, hehe," He said with his cheeks flushed and took me to the T-Car. I placed the bags in the trunk and got into the front seat. He got into the driver's seat and I took the opportunity. I pulled him by his shirt collar and kissed him full on the lips. He immediately kissed me back, grabbing the back of my head deepening the kiss. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and moved mine slightly to the left. Before I knew it, we pulled away from each other to breathe. I flushed as he grinned. We pulled away and began to head back to the Tower with the biggest grins on our faces.

After about 45 minutes of traffic and etcetera, we made it home. I had Robin help me get all my bags to my room. We placed them on the floor and I had him help me start putting everything where they needed to be and placed all of my other clothes in some boxes with my Tameranean items in the high shelves of my walk-in closet.

"Um… S-Kori?"

"Hm?"

"Where do I put _these_?" I turned to see Robin holding up a red lacy bra, and sitting next to the Victoria Secret bag. My face turned bright red and I grabbed the bag and bra from Robin and quickly but neatly placed them all in the middle drawer. I looked at Robin and saw him smiling at me. I was sure that my face was now crimson red.

"Why is it that I saw a yellow and green one as well?" He asked with a husky teasing tone in his voice. I slapped him on the back of the head and began walking to the main room. I was just about at the door to exit my room when Robin pulled me back and threw me onto the bed. I gasped and looked up to see Robin hovering over me with a grin. He bent down his head and kissed me passionately. I moaned and threw my arms around his neck, earning a chuckle from him. He wrapped my legs around his waist and turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. I gasped as I felt his hands move to the sides of my breast. I moaned when he began to massage them both in unison and move to lick and suck on my collarbone. I felt him harden on me and I grinned and moved my hips slightly, earning a deep growl that made me have goosebumps. His hands slowly moved toward my sweatpants until we heard a knock. Then we froze.

"Kori? Robin? Want to have pizza with us?"

"We'll be there in 10 minutes Beast Boy!"

"Okey Dokey!"

And we heard footsteps walk away. I sighed and looked down at Robin who looked absolutely pissed off his mind. I giggled and bent down to kiss his forehead. Robin took this opportunity and kissed me again. I moaned and gasped when I felt his hand move across my leg. I moved him away and looked at him, seeing that he looked even more pissed.

"They'll be suspicious. We have to stop for now Robin," He groaned in frustration as I said my words. He got off me and pulled me up. We walked to the front of the door that led to the main room. Robin gave me a kiss and a wink and we walked into the room, ate, and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire/Kori's POV:

I yawned as I stretched from my bed. I looked down and noticed that I didn't sleep in my covers and it was cold. I shivered slightly and stood up from my bed. I walked into my closet and changed my underwear and bra, then put on some red sweatpants and a white tank top. I put my hair in a side ponytail and left my bangs down again. I put on some grey socks and applied a light amount of foundation to my pale face and put on my lipstick that was only slightly darker than my naturally shaded lips. I slipped into some black slippers and walked out to the main room. It wasn't loud but it wasn't quiet. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out some Lucky Charms and some milk. I grabbed a blue bowl and a spoon and made my cereal. I walked over to the couch and watch Beast Boy and Cyborg's TV show they were watching. They laughed and I smiled. For some odd reason I was extremely… non-hyperactive today. I guess it was only because I can only sit around the Titans Tower and can't go outside without 'daddy's' permission. I rolled my eyes at the thought and walked back to the kitchen, placing my empty bowl in the sink. I sighed and rested my head on the counter.

"Something wrong, Kori?" Raven asked in concern.

"I'm not used to the life of being locked up in a tower and waiting for my rescue, also known as my powers…" I said in complete honesty. I looked up slightly to see everyone looking at me in surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean, Star?" Cyborg asked. I looked away from his eyes.

"I miss fighting with all of you side by side already; my live before was full of adventures and things that made me see that things are more than meets the eye. And now since that demon Slade took my powers, I feel… nothing. Like I did before I meet all of you." I said looking down. I felt the tears brim in my eyes and my bottom lip quiver.

"What do you mean you felt nothing before you meet us?" Robin asked in a serious tone. My eyes widened. _'Did I really say that? I thought that I said it in my mind!'_ I thought. I walked out of the kitchen area, and before they could react, I bolted for it. I ran out of the room with them running after me. I ran into my room and locked it I then ran into my closet and locked that too. I wanted to hide from them. I hid inside a box I could fit in and waited. My heart began to race faster when I heard the bedroom door open.

"She's not here; check the closet!" Robin ordered.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I heard Raven chant and I heard the closet door break. I let my tears fall and held my breath. I waited and waited, hearing the footsteps. I gasped as I the box broke and I was lifted into the air. I was placed on the ground and I looked up to see everyone but Raven looking at me in fiery.

"What the hell Star?!"

"Don't you trust us?"

"What is wrong with you?!"

All this things were thrown at me and I felt the tears come back. I eventually snapped and stood up and let the tears fall.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP! I WAS ALONE BEFORE I CAME HERE! MY SISTER GAVE ME TO THE GORDANIANS AS A PRIZE, MY MOTHER AND FATHER WERE MURDERED, AND MY BELOVED YOUNGER BROTHER, WILDFIRE, WAS SENT AWAY AS AN NEW BORN! DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH NOW?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND ME NOT INTERESTED IN SHARING MY PERSONAL AND DEPRESSING LIFE?! I THOUGHT YOU ALL WERE MY FRIENDS, AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ROBIN!" I was screaming with a broken heart. I grabbed my bag, wallet, some clothes, and put on my vans and ran out of the room. I ran and ran until I was almost at the door when it had suddenly closed. I stared at the door and started to bang on hit. I dented it slightly, though it took away my strength, leaving me breathless. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned. Robin and the others were looking at me with guilt in their eyes.

"Starfire, we didn't kn-" Robin began.

"You didn't know and you accused me. I'd be happy if you had left me alone." I walked back to my quarters; not stopping by everyone's calling. I walked slowly to my room, code-picked door. I closed it and walked to the now broken door closet. I placed my things back, and walked to my bed. I lied down on the bed and cried. I'm sure that it was loud because my door opened. I looked up to see Robin walk in, and I immediately shoved my face into my pillow.

"Star…"

"What is it you want, Robin?" I felt him move his arm around my waist, and I glared at him. He looked at me and moved his face closer to fine. I moved my head to the side to resist him. He growled and began kissing my neck. I shifted under him and tried to get him off. He growled again and pinned down my legs and arms. I looked up at him and again he tried to get his face close to mine. I grunted and prepared myself. I moved closer to his face and let him chuckle. I then threw my head back and sent it into his face, making him let go of me. I jumped up and ran to the nearest place I could go; Raven's room. I ran in and through myself at her. She immediately locked the door and closed all entrances'.

"You knew I was coming didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded and pointed to her bed. I smiled and lied down, making sure there was room for Raven. She slid in the covers next to me, and we ignored the constant pounding and yelling from behind the door. We both knew that he would get tired eventually, and we fell asleep… peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal POV:

*sniff* *sniff* *knock*

Starfire's head rose to the hooded teenager that had entered the room carrying a few boxes.

"I brought you your stuff, Kori," Raven said, staring at the girl with sad eyes. She felt terrible for her, after hearing her outburst. Not to mention Robin's seemed to be attempt rape on Starfire. Kori nodded her head to her and rested it back down on her knees. Raven sighed and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to the poor girl. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a light squeeze, making Starfire look up at her in surprise.

"I'm only doing this because I don't want you to be breaking my meditation with your sobbing, don't get the wrong idea," Raven muttered, turning away from her. Starfire smiled and hugged her back, knowing that Raven really did care. Raven stiffened at first, but relaxed quickly after and let herself fall in the embrace. The two heard knocking on the door and Starfire froze and began to shake slightly. Raven looked at her in a questioning look. Starfire shook her head violently and grabbed her stuff, and ran into Raven's closet. Raven sighed and walked to the door, putting up hood as she opened the door. Behind it was an angry, devastating, and restless Robin. His eyes were so baggy from the lack of sleep the past two days that his mask was barely holding on. His hair wasn't in the normal style it normally was, and he was only wearing a grey muscle shirt and grey sweatpants. The same sweatpants he had Starfire borrow.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked almost sadly.

"I am not telling you," Raven replied almost immediately.

"Why?!"

"Because I am protecting her,"

"From who?"

"You, isn't it obvious? You were trying to have sex with her on her own will when she was angry and in depression? You are not coming near her after what you did until she is ready to even walk out this door without me with her," And with that Raven shut and locked the door. Turning around, she saw Starfire smile at her with teary eyes behind the closet and mouthed 'Thank You' to her before returning inside the closet, where she was sleeping and staying for now on.

~2 hours later~

Starfire's POV:

I slowly opened the door out of Raven's room, trying not to make a sound and shut the door tightly. I inched my way down the hallways toward the front the door. I hand a backpack on with half my clothes, wallet, Robin's emergency credit card (don't ask), my shoes, and photo of the Teen Titans on the first day when we made our selves official. I sighed and placed my hand on the door handle.

"Why are you leaving?" I heard him say behind me. I whipped me head to him with fear in my eyes. I was afraid of him, and I didn't feel the warmth of when I was next to or even near him. He stared at me, sadness covered his look and it pained me only slightly. My thoughts were bitter, telling me that it was his fault this happened to US, but the other side of myself told me that it was my fault for not trusting them.

"I- I'm scared…" I confessed. I shut my eyes tight and waited for his outburst, but it never came. I only heard footsteps getting louder. I felt sweat trickledown the side of my face, until I felt a head land on my shoulder. I opened my eyes wide a slowly looked at Robin's position. My heart was pounding so hard that I could barely breathe.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," My eyes widened to the robotic voice. I pushed whoever he was away from me and screamed a bloody-murdering scream from the top of my lungs, until I felt something collide with my flesh, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin's POV:

I didn't know what they were talking about. After 3 days ago everyone was just… angry with me and I didn't know why. I sighed and continued making my eggs for the morning. As I just finished laying them down on a plate, I heard a bloody scream: Starfire's scream.

"Titans, MOVE!" I yelled. Everyone ran to different parts of the Tower. We couldn't find her. That is until we came down the last halls we checked when we heard some chuckling from down the hall that led to the front doors. We all froze, seeing Starfire on the ground with a dagger in her side. Just lying there, motionless. The intruder turned to us and we all gasped seeing an exact replica of me standing over her body grinning at us, but felt like it as more to me.

"It seems I am caught, not that it matters anyway," The robotic voice that was mixed with the voices of me and Slade.

"What do you mean caught…?" Raven asked carefully.

"I've been here for the past 3 days, Titans. Torturing her, destroying a perfect relationship, and destroying trust throughout not just her body, but the rest of yours." He said grinning.

"You'll pay! ARRRRRRGHHHHH!" I charged at him with my staff in anger, looking at Starfire's body. My blood was boiling as I began to fight him. I occasionally looked back at Starfire, hoping for some miracle to happen that would make her eyes open.

Normal POV:

Robin continued to fight the Robot Robin in unison. Jumping, dodging, grunting, and fighting was all that was happening between the two. Raven and the other two were trying to get Starfire into the medical room, as she was now barely holding on with her life from the amount of blood lose.

Medical Room POV:

Raven placed Starfire on the nearest medical bed and already began a healing spell. Cyborg was hooking her up into some kind of computer that was going through her body to see what they could do. And Beast Boy was, well, being the big brother of Starfire and freaking out and cursing everything that was happening.

"So… Robin wasn't the one that was trying to rape her… It was Slade's puppet?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's right…" Everyone turned to the man at the door. Robin stood there with a bleeding arm and was panting heavily. Raven rust to him and began healing his arm. She gave him an apologetic smile that earned her a slight nod. She then began to work on Starfire again.

"She seems to be in a coma. She's alive though, thankfully, but barely hanging on," Cyborg reported and squinted his eyes on the screen," Though it seems like that dagger has some kind of poison in it or something. I can't identify it to any poisons on earth…"

"You think he used Starfire's powers to make a poison for her body?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone turned to his in shock, seeing that what he said may be correct.

"Probably… Good thinking, BB," Cyborg replied blinking in surprise. Beast Boy smiled and grinned at his idea after a long thought. Raven rolled her eyes and looked at Starfire in worry. Suddenly, Starfire seemed to be moving and groaning in, what sounded like, pain. Robin ran over to her watched in painful worry. He was at the point of punching himself for letting this happen, and he blamed himself for it.

Starfire's POV:

My body felt like it was on fire. Burning the inside of my flesh and making its way to the outside. I stirred in pain and groaned, stopping completely when I felt a presence. I forced my eyes to open slightly and looked over to my right. There sleeping was Robin. His arm was wrapped in bandages and he seemed to be holding it in his sleep. My eyes widened when I saw that his mask was off, lying on my bedside. I forced my arms to reach over, trying to touch the mask, but quickly retreated my hand when I heard him starting to wake up. I looked over at him and watched as he made eye contact with me. I gasped as I saw a bright sky blue pair of eyes make contact with my amber ones. He looked at me strangely until he looked down and saw that his mask was on the bed, suddenly he looked at me angrily.

"Did you take off my mask?" He asked harshly. I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"I just woke up and saw the mask on my bed and then you started to wake up, Robin! I hoped to hear a relieve 'welcome back' or asking if I was ok rather than an interrogation," I snapped back and looked away from him, and tried to make myself interested in Cyoborg's technology. I heard him sigh and I felt his hand grab mine, making me turn to him.

"Your right, I'm sorry, I just… well I wanted to wait to share my identity with you…" He said looking away with his cheeks a crimson red. I grinned as I realized what he went by 'I wanted to wait to share my identity with you'. I giggled and pulled a little on his hand, making him look at me. I smiled and pulled him down to my face and kissed him full on the lips, then pulled back. I heard him whimper and I giggled at his childishness.

"Trust me, I would continue but we are not in the best position to," I commented wiggling my eyebrows, in which cause him the chuckle. I pulled him again and made room on the medical bed for him to move in. I sighed and snuggled into his chest, and before I fell asleep I felt him kiss my forehead and say:

"I love you,"


	7. Chapter 7

Starfire's POV:

I yawned and stretched, not too much thought since I was still injured. It has been a week since the incident and we haven't had any interference with Slade or any other criminals since, making us most suspicious. Beast Boy on the other hand fined that this is vacation toward the Teen Titans, including me. I got up and started making my bed when I heard a knock on my door I gave notification that they are to enter. Robin walked in with a card, probably from Speedy again, knowing the annoyed look on his face. I giggled and took the card from his hand and opened it. Yup, it was Speedy again, giving me a Starbucks gift card. I giggled again and put it in the drawer of collections of gift cards. Forever 21, Victoria's Secret, Jamba Juice, you name it. It's in there.

I turned back to Robin, who was smirking devilishly. I cocked my head to the side in confusion until I blink in realization. I looked down and my jaw dropped. I was only wearing my blue baggy T-shirt with my Cookie Monster panties. I threw a pillow at Robin face and ran to my closet, blushing in anger and embarrassment as I heard his deep laughter. I stomped my way toward my drawers and pulled out a pair of black running short, fresh panties and bra, and walked out and sneaked my way to the bathroom door, making sure not to alert Robin, who was lying down on my bed with his eyes closed. I giggled and ran inside when I saw his eyes open. I locked the door, turned on the shower, and hopped on in to the warm water that massaged my back. I apparently decided to space out because before I knew it, my water proof clock told me that 5 minutes had passed. I jumped and quickly washed my hair and my body, shaving of course, and hopping back out of the shower. I wrapped a light blue fluffy towel around me after drying my hair and body and began brushing my hair. After I got all the nasty knots out, I blow dried my hair and put it in a high side ponytail with my bangs down. I took off my towel and put on my regular clothes. I placed a slight amount of make up on and tied my shirt back with a hair tie and tucked it in. I grabbed my towel and walked out the door, and to my amusement, it was quiet. I started humming a tune and walked to my laundry basket. Before I could even place in it, to hands wrapped around my waist that made me immediately screamed and whipped my towel at the intruder. He immediately staggered back and I opened my eyes and tried to hold my laughter. On the floor was the 'intruder' Robin. He glared at me with his eyebrow twitching. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. I burst out and immediately was at the point when I had tears streaming down my face.

"This isn't funny, Kori," He said getting up.

"I think it is!" I was still laughing.

"Why?"

"Cause I can protect myself from the all mighty Robin with a towel!"

"Oh really?"

"Reeeeeeeeeeally,"

"How about this!" He lunged at me and I twisted my towel and flicked it at his face hard enough so that he fell on the bed. I giggled and placed my towel in my laundry bin, and made a B-line to the main room. I heard him running after me and I immediately jumped into Robin's room and ran under his bed. I giggled but placed a hand over my mouth when I heard the door open. I made my breathing quiet and placed myself in battle mode. I looked over and saw Robin's boots walk around the room until he stopped in front of the bed. I waited but sighed in relief when he fell onto his bed.

"What do I do?"

I stopped and began to listen to what he has to say.

"I love this Starfire… But I can't help but miss the old one."

I felt my eyes widen.

"I miss her during battle and I want her to be happy again and not so alone in the Titans Tower where she could easily get hurt."

My eyes began to water.

"I want her safe,"

"Then why don't you train me?" I slapped my hands over my mouth and hid far back under his bed. My eyes widened when Robin's head appeared over his bed and looking at me. His mask was off and showed his wide bright blue eyes meeting with my watery amber ones. His head disappeared and a pair of hand reappeared at my right side that pulled me from under the bed like a rag doll and I was on the floor, but quickly lifted on top of the bed. My eyes met with bright blue ones again. Before he could speak, my overly dramatic self did.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I should have never entered your room with out your permission, I should of just went to the main room like I planned but ehrn I heard you coming down the hall I panicked a-"

"Starfire calm down! It's ok," He said. I took a deep breath and waited for him to continue speaking.

"I actually kind of wanted you to hear that…" He said looking away with his cheeks a crimson red. I giggled.

"I'm serious though about the training thing," I said with a serious tone and stare. He looked at me in worry.

"Starfire, I don't-"

"You said so yourself! Look. I won't go crime fighting, but at least let me have some strength and fighting skill to protect myself from you know who," Immediately heard him growl that cause a shiver to go down my spine.

"Kori I don't-"

"No. Don't call me that. I hate the name right now,"

"Starfire, I don't know. I don't want to hurt you or make people want to provoke you or anything like that…"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"Starfire!"

"Robin!"

"NO,"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" I fell face flat and started crying. I hurt me that he didn't want to teach me house to protect myself.

"Shit! Star! No, I do love you!"

"No you don't! You would want me to be safe it you loved me!" My crying got worse.

"I just- UGH! FINE!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I jumped up with my hands in the air and my tears were faded away and my eyes didn't even looked like there was any there.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"NO! THAT'S OBSURB!" I was laughed inside so hard but I kept my cool. That is until he reach into the back of my shirt and pulled out two objects.

"A tape recorder and tear drops? Really?" I giggled and nodded like a little kid before I snatched the recorder out of his hand.

"But now you HAVE to teach me!"

"Oh really?"

"Ugh this again?" He nodded like I did and I rolled my eyes with my arms crossed.

"20 second start," Then he started counting. I jumped up and made a B-line for the door. I gasped and my jaw dropped. The door was LOCKED?!

"15, 14, 13…"

I made an 'eep' sound and to his bathroom and closed the door. I jumped in the shower but panicked when I heard him getting close. I looked up and saw an air duck. I smirked and jumped on the hinges and opened the vent. I hopped in and closed it behind me and started making my way through. I heard the echoes of Robin's voice and giggled my golden giggled. I made twist and turns and eventually saw a vent with light ahead. I began crawling my way over when I suddenly fell, but I immediately grabbed ahold of the vent cage. I looked down in fright when I saw a 25 feet drop. I was in the main hallway and I had no idea how it had happened. I reached for my pocket and pulled out my communicator and opened it and immediately called Robin.

"Where'd you go?" He asked me.

"Uh… air vent wasn't a good idea…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I somehow made my way to the- AH!" I slipped slightly off the cage and at the same time… dropped my communicator. My face immediately went into my face and I sighed. I looked around and noticed some hook looking things from the ceiling. I reached over and grabbed on and held my breath and let go of cage.

Not a good idea…

The whatchemicallit disconnected from the ceiling and I immediately started falling. I held my breath and had my hand on my face. I waited and waited until I hit the ground. A large amount of pain never came. I opened my eyes and looked up. I didn't hit the ground… Robin saved me.

He was sitting down and up against a wall with me in his arms. He had his head down and was staring at me. He didn't have his mask on and I felt his panic when we heard footsteps. I grinned and had a great idea. I pulled him head in and started a make out session. I felt him resist at first but eventually catch on. I heard Beast Boy and Cyborg do their 'D'aaaaaaw' thingy and Raven pushing them away. I pulled back and we were both panting heavily. I looked up and him and gave him an apologetic smiled and pulled him up. I took his arm and made our way to him room secretly.


	8. Chapter 8

Starfire's POV:

I began doing some stretches in the training room before Robin got here. It was day one of training and I was in between in the feeling of excitement and nervousness. I sighed and made sure I had everything ready: water, towel, ice, and lastly a sushi platter to have for a snack. My one stomach growled when I looked at it. I sighed and realized I hadn't eaten yet and pulled out the second one I had, breaking my chopstick open, and began to eat.

I had just gotten to my last bite when I heard footsteps and a shadow coming down. I smile and finished my last bite and got up and walked over. Robin turned and I jumped in front of him with my arms up the same way he did in battles. He just stared and blinked at me before turning and putting his stuff down. I huffed and turned away but reflect when his arm came at my face. I ducked and jumped back. And the training began.

Left and right I dodged and attack and so did he. We went on for two hours until I got an idea. Once he sent a fist at my face I let it connect my jaw and flew back. I made myself look in pain by keeping my hand on my face.

"OH MY GOD! Starfire, I am so so-"

He didn't finish that sentence cause I flew my leg into his stomach and flicked my other leg in his face and sent him flying into the wall, and to my surprise, I dented it slightly. I saw Robin mask come off and I ran over. I looked down at his face and caught him grin and was about to jump back when I was tackled to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh knowing that my plan completely back-fired but had still worked.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He said with his grin still up.

"How so?" I asked innocently.

"Like this,"

I gasped when I felt a hand trail up my stomach. My body tensed up under him and I whimpered slightly. His grin widened. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed back almost immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up so that we were in a sitting position. I felt his hands go underneath my shirt and run up and down my back. He stopped the kissing and aimed for my neck, making hickies come across my collar bone. I moaned in pleasure and nibbled on his ear, making him groan. I sighed and turned around at the presences behind me.

Beast Boy had his jaw dropped, Cyborg was grinning, and Raven was blinking vigorously. I rolled my eyes and got off him. Then gasped and grabbed the mask and slammed it on his face before they could see.

"WHOAH! ROBIN HAD HIS MASK OFF?!" Beast Boy exclaimed and question.

"Umm… Yeah?" I replied

"How'd you do that?!"

"Umm… I made him fly into a wall? How'd you manage to take off his mask when he was sleeping?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped even lower and I smirked at my amazing comeback. I looked at Robin and saw that he was holding back so much laughter. I giggled myself and walked to my sushi. I opened the tray and started eating. I threw a piece at Cyborg and let him catch it in his mouth. I patted a spot next to me for Raven, which she took immediately. I passed a California Roll to her and she ate it. I pulled a veggie roll for Beast Boy, which he cuddled with me on my lap in his cat form, making me giggle. Robin came over and I passed him his tray of Spicy Salmon Rolls and Dragon Rolls. I sighed and gave everyone their meals. I finished mine quickly and picked up Beast Boy and placed him on Raven's lap and got up. I looked over at the dented wall and admired my leg, but just shrugged and walked out of the room to mine.

As I stepped in I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white V-neck, white socks, bra, panties and my black vans. I went over to bathroom and took a shower. I did my normal routine with my hair (blow dry), but decided to do something different, I kept my bangs down but placed my hair in a side fish net braid. I placed my light layer of make up on and put on my natural color lipstick. I brushed my teeth and walked out. I put on my black vans and grabbed my wallet, communicator, keys, and put my dirty clothes in my laundry basket. I walked down stairs and headed toward my new red car that Cyborg built me. I smiled and remembered my constantly thanking and thanking him for making my new baby for me. I got in the car and placed my keys in the engine and opened the garage. I pulled out and honked. I watched as Beast Boy and Raven came out of the front door and came into my car. I carefully made my way out and headed to the Bookstore, Game Stop, and Walmart.


End file.
